


Выживание

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Как магу выжить в диком волшебном лесу без палочки?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy|Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на конкурс «Веселые старты 2012» на Зеленом форуме, тема — Будет то, что будет, даже если будет наоборот.

«Малфой должен уметь выживать. Во дворцах и хижинах, во время войны и мира, в одиночку и среди толпы, в лесу, в море, в тюремной камере, среди магов и магглов — всегда и везде Малфои должны выживать», — так в свое время говаривал дед. К несчастью, когда Люциус был готов воспринимать его слова, сам старик окончательно впал в маразм и не мог проследить за воспитанием внука. Отца же вопросы выживания не волновали совершенно; противореча заветам предков, он ввязывался в одно опасное предприятие за другим, любил приключения, охотился на драконов, играл в политику и, в конце концов, доигрался: оказался на смертном одре, сломленный смертельной болезнью. Люциус пошел по его стопам: еще в молодости пустился во все тяжкие и, если бы не семейное умение выживать, сложил бы голову еще во цвете лет. Правда, вот именно сейчас, когда, вроде, удалось выбраться живым и относительно здоровым из самой опасной заварушки, у него появились все шансы оказаться в могиле раньше срока. 

Люциус из последних сил пытался удержать пасть матерого волка подальше от своей шеи. Он надеялся, что это просто волк, потому что клыки нижней челюсти уже впились в руку. Зверюга навалилась на него сверху всем весом, ее когтистые передние лапы прорвали мантию и царапали грудь, что ничуть не добавляло сил. К счастью, Люциус успел впихнуть в пасть волку палку, что отдалило встречу с предками, однако, судя по угрожающему треску, ненадолго. 

Волк утробно рычал, сверлил Люциуса холодным бешеным взглядом, скрежетал зубами и тянулся, рвался вперед, к шее. Толстая палка крошилась под клыками, руки от усилия начали дрожать — похоже, на этот раз умение выходить сухим из воды изменило. Люциус постарался упереться коленом в мягкий живот, чтобы отбросить волка от себя, но это никак не удавалось. Волк сделал рывок, располосовал задней лапой брюки вместе с ногой, и острые зубы оказались в нескольких дюймах от шеи. Палка с хрустом сломалась. В руке остался только обломок, который Люциус попытался воткнуть волку в глаз, но тот вовремя отпрянул, а потом снова бросился вперед, целясь в горло. Тут что-то со всего размаху врезалось волку в бок, и тот, едва коснувшись передними зубами шеи Люциуса, рухнул на землю. Сверху на него навалился еще один волк, поменьше, намереваясь перегрызть собрату горло, но тот моментально вскочил и сам бросился в бой. Рыча и визжа, волки вцепились друг в друга, оставив Люциуса в покое. 

Он с трудом отполз подальше от сражения — на большее сил не хватило. Следовало бы бежать, бежать без оглядки, пока звери занимаются друг другом, но какой в этом смысл? Раненный, он далеко не убежит. Может, попытаться залезть на дерево? Люциус огляделся по сторонам мутным взором — сосновый бор не давал ему ни одного шанса. Только и оставалось, что дожидаться, пока волки выяснят между собой, кому именно он пойдет сегодня на ужин. «Выживай!» — требовал семейный кодекс. «Надоело», — огрызнулся про себя Люциус и попытался подняться. 

Удалось не сразу. Болело просто все. Если он в ближайшее время не доберется до больницы — а он не доберется — его ждет воспаление, лихорадка и медленная мучительная смерть под ракитовым кустом. Хотя почему «медленная»? Вон — охотнички до свежего мяса с радостью обеспечат скорую кончину. Люциус взглянул на дерущихся волков. Впрочем, уже не дерущихся — меньший каким-то образом одержал победу и теперь сдавливал челюстями шею противника. Тот дрожал, тихо повизгивал и скреб лапами землю, стараясь вырваться. Тут он дернулся, захрипел, вырвался из челюстей и припустил в лес, оставляя за собой кровавые следы. Победитель тряхнул головой, фыркнул в сторону сбежавшего противника и посмотрел на Люциуса. Тот сглотнул. 

Пронзительные звериные глаза смотрели прямо в душу. Люциус совершенно не помнил, как следует вести себя с волком или, учитывая сияющую на небе полную луну, возможно, оборотнем. Вроде в глаза хищнику смотреть нельзя? Или наоборот, нужно? Смотреть и отступать, а потом, отойдя на достаточное расстояние, побежать… Нет, нет, это точно — глупо. «И что же дальше?»

— Спасибо, — неожиданно для самого себя произнес Люциус, сделал шаг назад, оступился и упал. 

Волк наклонил голову набок и кашлянул. У Люциуса возникло впечатление, что тот над ним смеется. Ладно, пусть смеется, главное, что не нападает. А лучше бы на самом деле шел отсюда… подальше. Волк переступил лапами, но с места так и не сдвинулся, продолжая смотреть. Будто ждал от него чего-то. Вот только чего? Поблагодарить Люциус поблагодарил, а больше ничего сделать не мог: еды у него не было, палочки тоже, даже денег. Он представил, как передает волку мешочек галлеонов, и ему стало смешно. Определенно, последние события сказались на его душевном здоровье. 

— Послушай, не знаю, понимаешь ты меня или нет… — Волк присел на задние лапы и пошевелил ушами, словно прислушивался. Нет, он точно сошел с ума — разговаривает с животным. Докатился. Люциус вздохнул и продолжил: — У меня ничего нет, и я тебе помочь ничем не могу. Мне бы самому кто-нибудь помог… 

Волк продолжал сидеть и пристально на него смотреть. 

— Ну, что ты смотришь? Что тебе надо?! 

«Ты — мне, я — тебе». Мысль оказалась настолько неожиданной, что Люциус решил, что она не его. 

— Что?! — прозвучало как-то жалобно. 

«Я же сказал: ты — мне, я — тебе». Волк чихнул и совершенно по-человечески потер нос лапой. 

Точно — безумие. Люциус нервно засмеялся и все же решил спросить: 

— Я тебе — что? 

Волк снова встретился с ним взглядом. 

«Поможешь добраться до моего тела». 

— Какого еще тела… — пробормотал Люциус.

Черт бы побрал этих похитителей: похоже, они сделали то, что так и не смог сделать Лорд, а именно — лишили его рассудка. Волк вздохнул. 

«Давай потом. Сейчас ты просто дашь слово, что поможешь, когда я об этом попрошу, а пока я помогу тебе выжить, выбраться из леса и… расскажу, как тебе жить в новом статусе». 

— Каком еще новом статусе?! — Люциус внутренне похолодел: он уже знал ответ, просто не был готов его принять. 

«Прости, но тебя покусал оборотень, так что…» 

Люциус закрыл глаза. Мысль оборвалась, но он мог продолжить ее сам, без посторонней помощи. Оборотни… «Презираемые всеми твари, которым нет места в приличном обществе», — он сам так говорил в свое время, и вот теперь — какая ирония — оказался одним из них. Ужас растекся по телу, дыхание перехватило, искусанная рука заболела сильнее. Некстати вспомнилось, что один из его предков покончил с собой, когда узнал, что стал оборотнем. Дед называл этого предка глупцом, отец — героем, а Люциус сейчас вообще не хотел думать на эту тему. «Хотя бы жив», — напомнил он сам себе, сделал глубокий вдох и снова взглянул волку в глаза. 

— Поэтому я тебя понимаю? 

«Да. Так ты даешь мне слово?» 

Люциус пожал плечами — какая, собственно, разница. 

— Даю. А ты ему поверишь? Ты вообще знаешь, кто я? 

Волк, все так же не отрывая от него пристального взгляда, припадая на переднюю лапу, двинулся вперед. 

«Я верю, что слова “долг жизни” для тебя не пустой звук, Малфой».


	2. Chapter 2

«Спаси жизнь врагу — и обретешь друга. Возможно. Вообще, конечно, от везения зависит…» — так говорил один старый оборотень, с которым Ремус познакомился во времена своих странствий в начале восьмидесятых. Жил тот на краю маленькой деревеньки, где все друг друга знали и были в курсе, что старик Бен имеет одну странную привычку: в полнолуние превращался в волка. Впрочем, оборотень был настолько стар, что не представлял никакой опасности — зубы у него выпали, один глаз ослеп, передвигался еле-еле, ни о какой охоте и речи быть не могло. В полнолуние он просто лежал на пороге своей хижины и изредка подвывал на луну тяжелым басом. 

Столкнувшись с такой терпимостью по отношению к оборотню, Ремус сначала никак не мог поверить, что это вообще возможно. Он крепко усвоил, что спокойно жить среди людей можно только до тех пор, пока они не знают, кто ты. Оборотней боятся и ненавидят. Это нормально, это правильно, это — жизнь. А тут… Впрочем, старик при всем желании не мог уже никому причинить вред, а вот польза от него была. Даже такого беззубого и беспомощного оборотня смертельно боялись волки и обходили облюбованную им деревню десятой дорогой. 

Ремусу на доброе отношение рассчитывать не приходилось. Он точно знал, что в полнолуние совершенно не способен себя контролировать. Внутренний зверь рвался на охоту и ненавидел людей точно так же, как сам Ремус ненавидел его. 

Ирония судьбы — именно благодаря зверю Ремус и выжил. Или не очень выжил. Как дела обстояли на самом деле, ему выяснить пока не удалось. Он вообще осознал себя только пару дней назад, очень внезапно, во время поедания какой-то падали. Вот так вот, раз — и понял: «Я Ремус Люпин», — после чего от резкой головной боли потерял сознание и провалялся в отключке часа два. Волчьи мозги не очень подходили для того, чтобы думать по-человечески, но в течение дня он как-то приспособился. Даже добрался до Хогвартса, а вот что дальше делать, так и не решил. Показываться в таком виде на глаза знакомым было бессмысленно и даже опасно, пришлось прятаться по кустам, стараясь узнать последние новости. Так и выяснил — он погиб, Тонкс тоже, Волдеморт побежден. 

Оставался вопрос: если он погиб, а тело уже похоронили, то что он, собственно, делает здесь, в образе волка? Оборотня в принципе убить сложно — кроме серебра, пожалуй, ничего и не действовало. Хотя с другой стороны, как маг и специалист по защите от Темных Искусствам, он знал, что «Авада Кедавра» убивает любое живое существо, вне зависимости от вида. Неужели это оказалось не так? Или не совсем так? В любом случае надо было что-то делать, не оставаться же теперь на всю жизнь волком. Для начала он решил добраться до собственного тела. 

Из подслушанных разговоров удалось узнать, что их с Тонкс по просьбе Андромеды решили похоронить на кладбище недалеко от ее дома, для того чтобы Тедди мог чаще навещать родителей. Андромеда жила в пригороде Лондона, так что путь из Шотландии предстоял неблизкий. Можно было бы воспользоваться Хогвартс-экспрессом и проехать «зайцем» на сцепке последнего вагона, да только поезд из-за последних событий не ходил. Время терять не хотелось, поэтому Ремус решил попробовать воспользоваться маггловской железной дорогой, но до нее тоже еще надо было добраться. 

Почему-то лучше всего ему думалось ночью, особенно когда на небо выползала почти полная луна. Сложив два и два, Ремус решил, что теперь он «оборотень-наоборот», в каком-то смысле… Он сомневался, что в полнолуние внезапно превратится в человека, и, как оказалось, был прав, но возможность мыслить разумно он с фазами луны все же связал и подозревал, что времени для того, чтобы снова стать человеком, у него не так уж много. Если он пропустит эти четыре-пять дней, в следующий раз обретет разум только через месяц, а за это время может случиться все что угодно. С такими мыслями он несся сквозь чащу леса, стремясь быстрее добраться до железной дороги. Шансы попасть на товарный состав до Лондона были невелики, но должен же он был хоть что-нибудь сделать! 

Его остановило только одно — запах другого оборотня. Он не обратил бы на него внимания, но к нему примешивались запах человеческой крови и еще какой-то, смутно знакомый. Ремус не мог оставить это просто так, свернул с пути и, прячась по кустам, пошел на запах. Как только он увидел борющегося с оборотнем человека — не раздумывая, пришел несчастному на помощь. 

Оборотень был крупным, но уже слегка измочален схваткой. Ремус увернулся от его зубов и ударил лапой по морде, рассчитывая попасть в глаз. Оборотни так не бились, поэтому удар стал для соперника неожиданностью: он вовремя зажмурился, но замешкался, тем самым позволив Ремусу сжать шею зубами. Противник успел хватануть его за переднюю лапу — от боли потемнело в глазах, и он чуть того не выпустил. Оборотень разжал зубы и одновременно рванулся так, что на мгновение показалось, что выпадут зубы, но Ремус только сильнее сдавил его горло и потянул вниз, заставляя лечь на землю. Победа. 

Когда Ремус понял, кого он, собственно, спас, у него на мгновение все же мелькнула мысль закончить то, что начал его собрат. Малфой был и оставался врагом, хотя из разговоров Ремус узнал, что тот вместе с семьей перешел на сторону Гарри. Вроде как… Кто-то сетовал, что богатей, похоже, опять откупился, да еще и журналистам заплатил, чтобы те о нем слезливые статейки писали. Ясно, что в лесах Малфой не от авроров скрывался. 

Наверное, первой неожиданностью стало малфоевское «спасибо». Как-то Ремус даже не представлял, что самовлюбленный гордец знает такое слово, а уж тем более способен поблагодарить оборотня. Он так и уставился на сидящего на земле Малфоя, не веря своим ушам. 

Некстати вспомнился Сириус… Вернувшись со свадьбы кузины Цисси, он говорил, что Малфой способен достать кого угодно и что угодно. Если бы можно было тому объяснить, что в обмен на спасение от оборотня ему нужно каким-то образом попасть к своему телу… «Ты — мне, я — тебе». Внезапно Малфой его услышал. И Ремус сразу понял, как и почему. Да уж, Малфой-оборотень — это еще та страшная сказка, тот и так не отличается кротким нравом, а в качестве оборотня наверняка и Фенриру фору даст.

Новость явно Малфоя шокировала: он закрыл глаза, побледнел еще больше и вцепился в израненную руку. Ремус даже решил, что его удар сейчас хватит, но, к счастью, ошибся. Вообще иметь дела с бывшим Пожирателем не хотелось совершенно, но и отказаться от шанса получить помощь человека, когда времени осталось так мало, Ремус был не готов. Долг жизни — все же не шутка, и помешанный на традициях чистокровных Малфой, скорее всего, не отступится от своих слов. Та еще змея, по правде говоря, но почему бы не рискнуть? Впрочем, представляться Ремус пока не решился. Неизвестно, как поведет себя Малфой, когда поймет, кто его внезапный спутник. 

Уже через пару минут Ремус пожалел о своем решении. Во-первых, Малфой был слаб и серьезно ранен, а, во-вторых, он сам пострадал в схватке и уже не мог быстро бежать, а значит, терял драгоценное время не пойми на что. Тем более что помочь Малфою он особо ничем не мог. Разве что притащить лекарственных трав, да только чем их рвать — зубами? 

Прошло не менее часа, прежде чем Малфой кое-как перевязал свои раны обрывками мантии и даже пожертвовал кусок ткани Ремусу на пострадавшую лапу. При этом все время, пока занимался собой, он говорил. Говорил, говорил и говорил, не переставая. Из-за того, что Малфой его слышал только при контакте взглядом, Ремус поддержать разговор не мог и покорно слушал. 

Как ни странно, дела после победы у Малфоя складывались в целом неплохо. Он сам пришел с повинной в аврорат, рассказал все, что знал, пообещал свидетельствовать в суде, выдал несколько мест, где могли бы скрываться сторонники Волдеморта, и в итоге его отпустили. Просто отпустили, даже палочку выдали какую-то, чтобы он мог защититься от бывших друзей. Ни кната при этом с него не взяли, хотя он был готов обещать за свободу миллионы. Только обещать — на самом деле миллионов у него не было. 

Малфой честно надеялся, что авроры быстро переловят всех возможных мстителей и ему и его семье ничего угрожать не будет, но ошибся. Уже через три дня он получил письма с угрозами. Всполошился, укрепил, как смог, защиту поместья, позвал авроров, но у тех были дела поважнее. Хотел жену и сына на континент пока отправить, но до суда их никто не был готов отпустить, а суд обещали только через месяц. 

Письма приходили каждый день, Малфои за границы поместья нос показать боялись, но вчера из Министерства пришел вызов, и Малфою пришлось на него отправиться. Не успел он появиться в Лондоне, как его похитили. Совершенно по-маггловски — надели на голову мешок и затащили в машину, где и вырубили. 

Очнулся он уже в лесу, привязанным к дереву. Перед ним стоял некто в белой маске Пожирателя и что-то вещал про отмщение, предательство и возмездие. Малфой до последнего надеялся, что похитили его ради денег, но когда вокруг на разные голоса заорали: «Смерть! Смерть предателю!» — понял, что легко не отделается. К счастью, к тому времени он уже успел активировать кольцо-артефакт, которое передало аврорам, где он находится, и те должны были вот-вот появиться, арестовать преступников и освободить его. Но этот день был явно не днем Малфоя. 

Авроры действительно прибыли, и даже успели отвязать его в тот момент, когда в него едва не попало Авадой. Похитители разбежались, кого-то авроры арестовали, а он уже почти успокоился, потерял бдительность и совершенно ничего не заподозрил, когда один из авроров передал ему порт-ключ и сказал, что тот доставит его прямо домой. Малфой сразу активировал его и оказался в чаще леса. Один. А потом на него напал оборотень. 

С появлением Малфоя планы у Люпина изменились — теперь легче было бы добраться до Хогсмида и получить помощь там.


	3. Chapter 3

«Не ищи убытки — смотри на прибыль!» — любил говорить отец. Люциус всегда именно так и поступал, но в этой ситуации он никакой прибыли не видел. Хорошо, теперь его сложно убить… Наверное. Он вообще плохо помнил, в чем заключаются особенности оборотней. С момента окончания школы прошло слишком много лет, и всяческие темные твари его интересовали мало. У Люциуса они четко ассоциировались с грязью, вонью, кровью и опасностью. Никаких плюсов в бытии оборотнем он, как ни силился, найти не мог. 

Он шел по едва виднеющейся тропинке вслед за волком, поглядывал на полную луну и все пытался найти хоть что-то хорошее. Не получалось. Плюсов не было. Совсем. И это выводило из себя. 

— Не хочу, — сказал он вслух. 

Волк остановился, обернулся и встретился с ним взглядом. 

«Чего не хочешь?» 

— Не хочу быть оборотнем. 

Волк совершенно по-человечески хмыкнул и пошел дальше. Ну да, конечно, а кто хочет? Кого об этом вообще спрашивали? Один укус, и все — выбора нет. Учись бегать на четырех лапах и выть на луну или запирай сам себя в клетке и надейся, что утром очнешься там же, а не посреди лужи крови и трупов родных. Люциуса передернуло, затошнило, и он остановился. У него всегда было слишком живое воображение. 

Осознание постигшей катастрофы накатывало постепенно. Как к этому отнесется Нарцисса? А Драко? А если узнают журналисты? Люциус застонал сквозь зубы. Проще было бы не возвращаться, чем пережить такой позор. Он снова выжил, выбрался, но какой ценой? Чем больше он об этом думал, тем явственней казалось, что слишком большой. 

— Зачем ты меня вообще спас… — пробормотал он, даже не задумываясь, услышит его мохнатый спутник или нет. 

Услышал. Обернулся. Люциусу в голову никогда не могло прийти, что волчья морда может выражать одновременно и презрение, и сочувствие. Слушать увещевания странного оборотня Люциус не собирался, отвел взгляд и пошел дальше. Он должен был решить проблему сам: в конце концов, у него были средства, он многих знал, да и библиотека Малфой-мэнор хранила немало древних книг. Должен был найтись способ. Просто обязан. Он не может быть оборотнем. Просто… просто потому, что это нечестно. Да, именно так — нечестно. 

Хорошо хоть, Лорд сдох. Страшно представить, что бы тот с ним сделал, если бы узнал, что он стал оборотнем. Убил бы — это еще не самое худшее. Странное у него было к ним отношение — использовал, как Грейбэка, но при этом презирал. Одно то, что племянница Беллы породнилась с оборотнем, стало поводом для грязных шуток. А вот теперь он сам… оборотень. Хороша семейка — нечего сказать. 

Как же звали этого несчастного зятя Андромеды? Люпин. Да, Ремус Люпин. Еще у Драко на третьем курсе преподавал, а до этого учился с Севом на одном курсе. Оборотень в школе — подумать только, как только Дамблдор посмел так рисковать! Считал, что оборотни не опасны, что, если напоить тварь зельем, она превратится из злобной зверюги в игривого щеночка? Идиот. 

Волк остановился и пошевелил ушами, прислушиваясь. 

— Что такое? 

Тот обернулся, чтобы посмотреть Люциусу в глаза, и он понял: «Тихо. Кто-то впереди». 

Еще один оборотень? Люциус тоже замер, прислушиваясь, но в лесу было тихо. Странно тихо. Где-то вдалеке хрустнула ветка, что-то глухо ухнуло и снова — тишина. 

— Ты что-нибудь чуешь? — прошептал он. 

Волк не ответил, даже не обернулся, и продолжал все так же настороженно вглядываться в темноту. Потом сделал шаг назад, и еще один, и еще. Тихо, неспешно. Люциус тоже отступил и уперся спиной в дерево. 

— Что там? 

Волк повернул голову. 

«Акромантулы». 

Вот уж от кого не спрячешься даже на дереве. 

— Бежим? 

Волк помотал головой: «Прячемся», — и рванул в чащу. Люциус, как мог, побежал за ним, стараясь поменьше шуметь. Про акромантулов он знал еще меньше, чем про оборотней, и понятия не имел, как те ориентируются на охоте — по запаху или по звукам. 

Волка он из виду упустил моментально, а потом еще споткнулся о корень, упал, стукнулся головой об дерево, да так, что в ушах зазвенело. Минуту он приходил в себя, а когда поднял голову, оказался нос к носу с волком. 

«Ты как?» 

Ответить Люциус не успел — совсем рядом раздалось мерзкое шуршание. Волк припал к земле и мысленно бросил: «Не шевелись». Люциус замер. А потом чуть не завопил, когда почувствовал, как тонкие ноги ощупывают его спину. От ужаса он едва ли не дрожал, сердце билось об ребра так, что он был уверен — акромантул обязательно почувствует вибрацию и нападет. И оборотней пауки наверняка не любят… или наоборот, любят — на обед. Но акромантул словно ничего не почувствовал — прошелся по нему, как по лесной тропе, и исчез. А за ним появился еще один, и еще, и еще… Потом Люциус уже потерял им счет. Паучью армию, похоже, интересовало совсем не пропитание, они или мигрировали, или бежали. Он пытался сосчитать, сколько мохнатых ног прошлось по его спине и голове, и неожиданно для себя уснул.


	4. Chapter 4

«Помогай слабому, даже если он не просит тебя о помощи», — советовала Ремусу мама. Почему-то к ее словам он не прислушивался. Слабых вокруг хватало, но ему казалось, что они все куда сильнее его. Ведь у них не было этой страшной болезни, которая каждый месяц сначала превращала его в тряпку, а потом в чудовище. Другие оборотни удивлялись, что период перед полнолунием он переживал настолько тяжело, у них таких проблем не было. Некоторые уверяли: все из-за того, что он никак не хочет смириться и признать: волк — такая же неотъемлемая его часть, как и человек. Наверное, это было правдой, но Ремусу было проще страдать, чем принять свою звериную сущность. А вот сейчас, после смерти, что-то в нем изменилось. 

Он впервые чувствовал себя в шкуре волка нормально, можно даже сказать, правильно. И было почему-то ужасно естественно уткнуться носом в горячую руку недавнего врага и слушать, как тот неровно дышит во сне. Может быть, все дело было в том, что Ремус впервые себя полностью осознавал и при этом не испытывал ни боли, ни тошноты, которые всегда сопровождали прием Аконитового зелья. 

Акромантулы ушли, Малфой уснул, а Ремус почему-то не решился его будить, хотя времени оставалось все меньше. Он пристроился Малфою под бок, чтобы тот не замерз, и задремал сам. Путь предстоял неблизкий, и силы должны были пригодиться. Приснилась ему Тонкс. Она держала на руках Тедди и печально улыбалась. На глаза навернулись слезы — жену он уже спасти не мог, но позаботиться о сыне, снова подержать его на руках хотелось невероятно. Он должен был найти способ снова стать человеком. Обязан… ради Тонкс, ради сына. 

Он проснулся от того, что кто-то гладил его по шее и боку, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть. Ремус никак не был готов получить от Малфоя такую ласку, вскочил на ноги и уставился на него, требуя объяснений. Но тот все еще спал. Его ресницы слегка дрожали, на лбу выступила испарина — или ему снились кошмары, или он заболел. Ремус дотронулся носом до его руки — горячая. Лишь бы не лихорадка… Им еще идти и идти, и только тогда Малфой сможет получить помощь. И возможно, помочь ему. Надо разбудить. 

Ремус принюхался к его лицу и пару раз лизнул грязную щеку. Малфой поморщился, но не проснулся. Только пробурчал что-то похожее на «отстань». Ремус хмыкнул и по какому-то наитию лизнул его в приоткрытые губы — уж это точно должно было разбудить! Малфой распахнул перепуганные глаза, отпрянул, вскочил и сплюнул на землю. 

— Ты что себе позволяешь?! — заорал он. 

«Нам пора, — ответил Ремус. — Ты заболеваешь, а от трупа мне пользы никакой». 

— Не смей… не смей! — продолжая возмущаться, Малфой запахнулся в обрывки мантии и огляделся. 

Ремус про себя усмехнулся — вел тот себя, как девчонка, которую впервые поцеловали. 

«Я просто тебя разбудил. Нам надо добраться до Хогсмида как можно быстрее». 

Но мысль услышана не была, так как Малфой в глаза не посмотрел. Злобно зыркнув на Ремуса, он уверенно пошел вперед, и, естественно, не в ту сторону. Пришлось догонять, останавливать и разворачивать. 

Где-то час они прошли в молчании. Малфой хромал, спотыкался. У Ремуса тоже побаливала лапа, но спутнику явно приходилось хуже. Еще и живот подводило от голода. Малфой, судя по звукам, тоже был голоден. Похоже, чтобы отвлечься, он, наконец, заговорил. 

— Я вот думаю — кто ты такой? Был бы оборотнем — уже утром стал бы человеком, а ты так и остался волком. Анимаг? Сомневаюсь. Может, тебя заколдовали? — Ремус обернулся и встретился с ним взглядом. 

«Может быть». 

— Но ты что-то говорил про то, чтобы я помог достать твое тело. Так что это явно не обычная трансфигурация. Твою душу переселили в тело волка? Так? 

На этот раз Ремус оборачиваться не стал, и Малфой сделал из этого свои выводы. 

— Значит — так. Ты не представился, так что, вероятно, я тебя знаю, и, похоже, мы не друзья. 

Сейчас догадается, понял Ремус и не ошибся. 

— Ремус Люпин… Правильно? 

Он не стал ни подтверждать, ни опровергать догадку. Какой смысл? 

— Ты знаешь, что тебя уже похоронили? Интересно, что подумает Андромеда, если узнает, что я собираюсь осквернить могилу ее дочери? 

Ремус напрягся. С этого негодяя сталось бы потребовать что-нибудь еще за свою помощь. 

— Ты вообще уверен, что тебя можно расколдовать? — Малфой сделал паузу, но ответил сам: — Думаю, нет. 

Он опять замолчал. Ремус с трудом подавил желание обернуться и посмотреть на него. Но весь напрягся, ожидая, что тот… нападет? Глупости. 

— А если удастся снова сделать тебя человеком, меня еще и в некромантии обвинят. С моей-то репутацией всякие отношения с темными личностями опасны по определению. 

Вот тут Ремус уже не выдержал, он одним прыжком оказался рядом с Малфоем и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

«Ну что ты хочешь? Что?!» 

Малфой усмехался, причем выглядело это донельзя противно. Ремус с трудом подавил желания укусить его. 

«Не хочешь помогать — не надо. Видеть тебя не могу, ублюдок!» 

— Стой, — увидев, что он собирается рвануть в лес, Малфой даже руку вытянул, словно хотел его удержать. — Я не отказывался тебе помочь, — он вздохнул, — просто объяснял тебе сложности… 

«Чтобы затребовать от меня еще чего-нибудь? Жизни тебе уже недостаточно?» 

— Такой жизни, боюсь, что нет. Особенно, если министерство узнает, кем я стал… 

«А оно не знает? Ты всю жизнь был оборотнем. Уважаемый член общества днем и убийца ночью. Тебя уже разоблачили и посадили. Теперь что-то изменилось? По-моему, ничего». 

Взгляд Малфоя заледенел. 

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — голос у него дрогнул. 

«И не собираюсь! — упрямо посмотрел на него Ремус. — Мы не друзья, и не будем ими. Я тебя спас, теперь ты мне поможешь. Если ты считаешь, что помощь стоит дороже, чем твоя жизнь, тогда — прощай. Большего ты от меня не получишь. Защищать тебя перед министерством я тоже не буду. Ты — Пожиратель смерти, из-за таких, как ты, погибли мои друзья и жена. Я уже сделал больше, чем ты заслуживаешь. Так что прекрати набивать цену, или выбирайся, как знаешь». 

Малфой холодно кивнул, и дальнейший путь они проделали в молчании. Только когда они уже почти достигли Хогсмида, тот его окликнул. 

— Если ты войдешь в деревню вот так — тебя просто убьют. Надо, чтобы ты хоть на собаку был похож… 

«И что ты предлагаешь?» 

— Ошейник и поводок. 

Шерсть у Ремуса на загривке встала дыбом.


	5. Chapter 5

«Никогда не забывай, кто ты». Эти слова он помнил всегда. Когда корчился под пытками у Волдеморта, лежал на прогнившей кушетке Азкабана, стоял на коленях и умолял пощадить его семью; закрывая глаза, Люциус каждый раз напоминал себе: он — Малфой, а эти все вокруг… флобберчерви. Да, все вокруг, даже Лорд. И совершенно не важно, что в каждый определенный момент думают о нем окружающие — самое главное, что думал о себе он сам. 

Наверное, никто бы не узнал Люциуса Малфоя в грязном нищем, ведущем на старой тряпке злобного пса. И это было к лучшему. На всякий случай он спрятал лицо за волосами — еще не хватало попасть в таком виде в газеты. Люпин то испуганно жался к его ногам, то рвался вперед, торопя, но Люциус не спешил. Во-первых, он не очень представлял, куда идти: многие дома после битвы за Хогвартс пострадали, во-вторых, не хотелось привлекать внимание. Хотя все равно привлекал — в нем вполне могли заподозрить Пожирателя смерти, который прятался в Запретном лесу, а теперь решил выйти к людям. Тем более что отчасти это было правдой. 

Людей на улице было мало, никто не пытался с ним заговорить, но он чувствовал на себе их настороженные взгляды. Действительно — мало кто из волшебников так себя запускал. 

— Ты представляешь, где сейчас находится администрация этой чертовой деревни? — спросил он тихо у Люпина. — Или хотя бы где могут быть авроры. Они же должны здесь быть! 

Он поймал на себя изумленный взгляд какого-то прохожего и изобразил, что закашлялся. Люпин потянул в сторону, и Люциус поплелся за ним. Он страшно устал. Хотелось вымыться, есть, спать, но прежде всего именно вымыться и переодеться. Начинало казаться, что по нему уже кто-то ползает! Отвратительно. 

Люпин подвел его к неприметному одноэтажному домику, на двери которого была прибита косая табличка «Отдел магического правопорядка». Люциус не стал стучать и сразу вошел. За дверью обнаружился Уизли, он поднял голову и взглянул с некоторым изумлением. 

— Кто вы? Что это за волк? — его рука крепко держала палочку. 

Ну, раз уж его Уизли не узнают — дело совсем плохо. Люциус выпрямился, откинул назад волосы, и на веснушчатом, иссеченном шрамами лице проступило узнавание. 

— Меня похитили. Свяжитесь с аврорами… 

Уизли что-то хотел сказать, но, наткнувшись на его взгляд, только кивнул и подошел к камину. Люциус рухнул в кресло и подтянул Люпина поближе к себе. Руки у него дрожали; чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, он провел ладонью по волчьей голове. 

— Уже скоро… — прошептал он и посмотрел в неприязненные глаза Люпина. 

«Ты обещал». 

— Помню. 

Уизли наконец отошел от камина и повернулся к нему. 

— Мистер Малфой, я правильно понимаю? 

— А что, есть варианты? — он задрал подбородок и посмотрел на Уизли, как на ничтожество, но тот только усмехнулся. 

— Знаете, да, есть. Вы ранены? 

Люциус помедлил, но все же ответил: 

— Да. 

Уизли достал палочку, но он покачал головой: 

— Не надо, я потерплю до больницы. Обойдусь без помощи самоучек… — и чуть не вскрикнул, когда Люпин сжал зубами его больное колено. 

Впрочем, Уизли если и обиделся — этого не показал. 

— Что это за волк? 

— Это не волк, а собака. Она спасла мне жизнь. 

Уизли хмыкнул. 

— Это — волк, и если бы сейчас была ночь, я бы сказал, что оборотень. Странно, что вы не знаете. 

Люциус уже собирался посоветовать наглецу не лезть не в свое дело, но тут пламя в камине всколыхнулось, и из него друг за другом вышло двое авроров. 

— Билл, где он? — спросил один из них, впрочем, ответ ему уже был не нужен. — О… — это все, что смог выговорить аврор, когда увидел Люциуса. 

Уизли кашлянул, второй аврор поднял палочку и тихо сказал: 

— Надо проверить… 

В следующее мгновение, пнув своего коллегу так, что тот врезался головой в тяжелый стол и рухнул на пол, он швырнул в Уизли Ступефаем. Люциус не успел ничего понять, только пригнуться, а Люпин уже рванулся из его рук и с рычанием бросился на свихнувшегося аврора. Но тот только махнул волшебной палочкой — Люпина отшвырнуло к стене, и он рухнул на пол без движения. Аврор наложил на своего напарника Петрификус тоталус и повернулся к Люциусу. На его губах играла презрительная ухмылка. 

— Выжил все же… 

Люциус поднялся. Конечно, он не помнил, но, похоже, что именно этот аврор отдал ему порт-ключ, который отправил прямо в чащу запретного леса в пасть оборотню. 

— Правильно говорят — «дерьмо не тонет». Но ничего, теперь я это исправлю, — продолжил аврор. 

Люциус все пытался понять — кто это. Совершенно невыразительное лицо, редкие, едва прикрывающие лысину волосики, изрезанный морщинами лоб. Глазу было абсолютно не за что зацепиться. С такой внешностью тот скорее был похож на лавочника, чем на аврора. 

— Кто вы такой? — спросил Люциус твердым голосом, хотя внутри все замирало от страха. Неужели на этот раз он попался? 

— Мое имя тебе ничего не скажет, так что, какая разница? Просто один из тех сотен, которым такие, как ты, исковеркали жизнь. 

— Народный мститель, значит? 

— Можно сказать и так… — аврор направил на него палочку. 

— И я так и не узнаю, за какое именно злодеяние умру? Или за все сразу?.. 

— Пытаешься тянуть время, Пожиратель? Впрочем, это тебе не поможет, — он взмахнул палочкой. Люциус зажмурился, но тот всего лишь запечатал дверь. — Так нам не помешают. 

Он потер лицо, оглядел комнату и отошел к камину. 

— Если ты думаешь, что я просто собираюсь тебя убить, то ошибаешься. Это не будет… справедливым. 

— Да что ты знаешь о справедливости? — Люциус сделал едва заметный шаг вперед. 

— Я знаю о ней все! — проорал тот. — Ты сдохнешь, Малфой, сдохнешь, как собака, как мой брат, который умер в Азкабане. Когда нам выдали его тело — я его даже не узнал. А ты… ты вместо того, чтобы сидеть, ходишь на свободе! В отличие от тебя, мой брат действительно не был ни в чем виноват! 

— Так все дело в неправедном суде? — Люциус поднял бровь, словно был на светском приеме, и сделал еще один шаг вперед. 

— Стой, где стоишь, Малфой. 

Люпин пошевелился, но, к счастью, аврор со своего места его не видел. 

— Если бы я мог тебя посадить, я бы посадил… Правда, что бы ты ни сделал, похоже, снова окажешься на свободе, поэтому, да, я вынужден тебя убить. Но это еще не все — я опозорю тебя, сделаю из тебя преступника, и ты уже не сможешь мне возразить. 

— Ты думаешь, моя смерть сойдет тебе с рук? Кем бы я не был… 

— Никто не будет защищать преступника, напавшего на авроров и героя войны! Подправить память легко, — аврор поднял палочку. — Авада… 

Люпин вскочил, прыгнул и вцепился зубами в его палочку. 

— Чертова псина! Секо!

Изо рта Люпина хлынула кровь, и он выпустил палочку. Но свое дело уже сделал — отвлек врага. 

Люциус схватил со стола первое, что попалось под руку — тяжелую чернильницу и швырнул ее аврору в голову. Почти забытые навыки квиддичного Охотника помогли Люциусу попасть в цель.


	6. Chapter 6

«Только на пороге смерти понимаешь, сколько еще не сделал», — вспомнились слова отца, когда Ремус, захлебываясь собственной кровью, валялся на полу, а Люциус Малфой чужой палочкой пытался залечить ему раны. Не получалось. Палочка его не слушалась, и Малфой в сердцах бросил бесполезную деревяшку на пол. Это было последнее, что видел Ремус. 

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, то с изумлением понял, что все еще жив. Мысли в голове путались, и он с трудом мог сложить их в слова. Кажется, он пытался спасти жизнь Малфою. И, кажется, даже удачно… А еще страшно хотелось есть. Он поднял голову и огляделся. Вокруг была очень пустая, но чистая комната, он лежал на мягкой подстилке, рядом стояла миска с водой. 

— Ты как? — за решеткой стоял Малфой. 

Чтобы понять, кто он и что спрашивает, Ремусу пришлось сосредоточиться. Сознание пыталось куда-то уплыть. 

«Кажется, я снова становлюсь волком…» 

У него так и не получилось снова обрести человеческое тело. Жаль… Ремус с трудом поднялся на ноги, его мутило и шатало. 

— Я достал твое тело… Оно неплохо сохранилось, но я не представляю, что надо сделать, чтобы вернуть тебя в него. 

«Я тоже. И кажется, через пару часов я вообще уже ничего не буду понимать». 

— Почему? 

«Я осознаю себя только в районе полнолуния. Какой сейчас день?» 

— Мы встретились два дня назад. 

«Значит, пора прощаться». 

— Я о тебе позабочусь. 

«Долг жизни?» 

Малфой усмехнулся, подошел к нему и присел на корточки. 

— Конечно. Ты же не думаешь, что я собираюсь помочь тебе по доброте душевной? 

Ремус чихнул. Конечно же, он не думал. 

— Если ты осознаешь себя только в полнолуние, значит, и шанс снова стать человеком у тебя будет только в полнолуние. Поищу в книгах, может, найду что-нибудь про твой случай. 

Ремус уже с трудом понимал, что тот говорит. Но голос было слушать приятно. Он уткнулся носом в ладонь Малфоя и лизнул ее. Тот испуганно замер, потом поднялся и ушел, даже не попрощавшись. 

Его прятали в подвалах Малфой-мэнора, кормили до отвала, иногда выпускали побегать по саду. Будь Ремус собакой, он был бы счастлив, но ему очень не хватало леса и свободы. Он выл, бросался на стены, пытался покусать белобрысого оборотня, который заходил к нему каждый день. Тот хмурился и все что-то говорил, но слова были слишком сложные, чтобы Ремус мог их понять. Он пытался сделать подкоп и однажды чуть не сбежал из сада, но мелкие мерзкие существа его поймали, связали и отнесли в подвал. 

— Скоро… уже скоро, потерпи, — продолжал говорить белобрысый. 

С каждым днем он выглядел все хуже. От него все больше пахло волком. 

Сознание вернулось также внезапно, как и в прошлый раз. Секунду назад он метался по подвалу, а теперь замер, заново вспоминая о том, кто он есть. Через пару часов явился Малфой. Ремус встретился с ним взглядом, и он даже слегка улыбнулся. 

— Думал, ты так и не придешь в себя. Тогда мне было бы очень сложно объяснить, что у меня делает труп Ремуса Люпина. 

«А так объяснить можешь?» 

— А так объяснять не придется. 

Выглядел Малфой, прямо скажем, не очень: мешки под глазами, кожа какая-то сероватая, руки дрожат. 

«Что с тобой?» 

— Аконитовое зелье. 

«Сколько же ты его выпил?» 

— Встретил в одной книге, что если пить его в течение месяца до первого превращения, то… то так оборотнем и не станешь. 

«Это чушь!» 

— Знаю. Но я должен был хоть что-то сделать! — он сжал кулаки, и Ремусу вдруг стало его жалко. Он даже удивился. — Если у меня шансов и нет, то у тебя — есть. Тело твое не разлагается, так что в каком-то смысле оно живо… 

«Наверное, нужен какой-то ритуал?» 

— Нет. Если я правильно понял, ничего особенного не надо. Только свет луны, твое тело и ты сам. Знаешь, это как в древности маги на время переселяли свои души в животных, чтобы следить за врагами. Некоторые так увлекались, что забывали дорогу назад. Что-то в этом роде с тобой и случилось. Только насильно. Дементор его знает, что там Долохов применил… 

«Аваду…» 

— Уже не важно. Попробуем самое простое. Не получится, будем искать дальше. 

«Спасибо, Малфой». 

— Я не знаю, чем это все кончится, Люпин, но, пока не попробуем, не узнаем. 

«Я уже верю, что все будет хорошо». 

Было очень странно смотреть на собственное тело со стороны. Голое тело. Малфой сказал, что должно быть именно так. Тело было холодным, пахло смертью, но при этом было совершенно не тронуто тленом. Ремус ходил вокруг него, обнюхивал, но так и не мог понять, что ему, собственно, делать. Малфой уверял, что ничего не надо. Все случится само. Но он как-то не мог в это поверить. 

— Готов? 

Малфой спустился в подвал, зашел в соседнюю клетку, запер ее и положил ключ на подоконник. Ремусу стало не по себе. Малфоя сегодня ждало первое превращение. Интересно, а что будет с ним самим? Он же тоже оборотень? Или эта «смерть» излечила его от болезни? 

«А ты?» 

Малфой отвел взгляд. 

— Нет. 

Ремус тоже совершенно не был готов, но решил не говорить. Малфой уселся в углу, скрестив руки и закрыв глаза. От него ощутимо разило страхом. Ремусу хотелось чем-то его подбодрить, но, похоже, Малфой слушать не собирался. Хотел остаться один на один со своей бедой, как большинство оборотней. 

— Это больно? Да, знаю… знаю, больно. Грейбэк рассказывал. 

«Не бойся и не сопротивляйся». 

Малфой усмехнулся и снова закрыл глаза. Губы у него дрожали. Смотреть на это было просто невыносимо. Ремус подошел к своему телу и лег в ногах. Вот-вот на небе появится луна, и он воскреснет. Или не воскреснет. А Малфой превратится в чудовище, которым и так всегда был. Или никогда и не был? За этот месяц Ремус успел узнать его с совершенно неожиданной стороны.

Громкий крик боли резанул по ушам. Ремус подскочил, но тут же упал — в глазах потемнело, в голове зашумело, ноги перестали слушаться. Он завыл, но вместо собственного воя услышал еще один крик Малфоя, от которого почему-то разрывалось сердце. А потом он потерял сознание. 

Ремус очнулся на полу голый, дрожа от холода, и первое, что увидел — огромные желтые, полные боли и ярости волчьи глаза. 

— Привет, — пробормотал Ремус охрипшим голосом, и ничуть не удивился, когда услышал мысленный ответ Люциуса Малфоя: 

«С возвращением в мир живых, Люпин. Похоже, мы поменялись местами».


End file.
